Songs of a Twisted Fate
by Rae-orri
Summary: This story is, in all essence, the reason why inuyasha should take anger management claases. Who would have know his anger would lead to Shippo saying a spell? And everyone being trapped in song.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey kawwai here! I'm not sure if you know this or not, but I write default chapters like crazy. Because you can always be strange in default chapters!  
  
Rae-orri: Bloody shame you never continue your stories.  
  
Kawwai-kitsune: Bloody shame nobody reads them!! {runs to corner, crying}  
  
Rae-orri: {sigh} Anyways, yeah I let her write a default chapter for this story. Any stupidity can and will be blamed on Kawwai.  
  
Kawwai-kitsune: {still crying her eyes out}  
  
Rae-orri: feh! She'll get over it. On with the story!  
  
Default Chapter: Singing Shinidamachuu  
  
Shippou ran alone through Inuyasha's Forest. His eyes watered slightly. He knew if anyone ever found out about what he did he would be in big trouble.  
  
It had started with Inuyasha's idea that Shippou should start training. After all he WAS to go out on his own one day and he would have to be ready to defend himself. Kagome had protested at first. Shippou was her baby, and there was no way she was ready for him to start killing bad guys and stuff. But, he had always wanted to learn. With his genetic father dead, who better to teach him then Inuyasha?  
  
Well, maybe asking for Inuyasha's help wasn't the best thing to do. After the first few lessons Shippou had already been yelled at more times then he had fingers. Apparently, you are supposed to actually aim when swinging a sword around. Who would have guessed? Shippou sighed. He wanted so badly for Inuyasha to accept him as a son.  
  
He hummed a song Kagome had once sung to him.

_ You woke up this morning_

_ Got yourself a gun,_

_ Mama always said you'd be_

_ The Chosen One._

He smiled slightly. Sopranos, that's what Kagome said it was from. He liked the song. Maybe one day he would be the chosen one for something. Maybe he needed one of these gun things – whatever they were.

_She said: You're one in a million_

_ You've got to burn to shine,_

_ But you were born under a bad sign,_

_ With a blue moon in your eyes._

He hummed a few of these lines. He had always wondered if he was one in a million. His ma had always said so. Small tears wet his eyelashes. "Mama?" he wondered aloud. Kagome was his mama now. She too had once told him he was one in a million.  
  
He pondered for a second on the line _'blue moon in your eyes'_. Hadn't his mom said something about a blue moon before? He stood there scratching his chin for a few moments, and continued to hum his song.

_You woke up this morning_

_ All the love has gone,_

_ Your Papa never told you_

_ About right and wrong._

_ But you're looking good, baby,_

_ I believe you're feeling fine, (shame about it),_

_ Born under a bad sign_

_ With a blue moon in your eyes._

Then what his pa and ma had always said hit him.  
  
**The trees they blow with autumn leaves.  
While the birds, they sing with spring bliss.  
Never let the east wind flow west.  
Or the twined hearts miss their kiss  
  
Then though shalt wake up one morning  
And the world be turned upside down  
Nothing shalt be as though remember  
In despair the world may drown  
  
So my dearest  
Allow the winds to flow as they may  
Aid the hearts of fate  
And or never in peace shalt thy lay**  
  
About half way through his thoughts it occurred to him that he was singing out loud. _'Surely that can't affect anything'_, he implored in his mind. But, as he finished the song, he realized that his world truly was turning upside down. Well, not literally, but the bright swirling colours were rather odd. Eight and dotted half notes filled the air, and then shot out across the horizon. Shippou couldn't help but wonder what this would cause. He soon found out as he saw one of Kikyo's shinidamachuu fly by him, towards Kaedae's hut.  
  
It appeared to be singing....  
  
_Dead i am the life, dig into the skin_

_ Knuckle crack the bone, 21 to win_

_ Dead i am the dog, hound of hell you cry_

_ Devil on your back, i can never die_  
  
_ 'Odd..'_ Shippou thought. He started heading back towards Kaedae's hut. The shinidamachuu was obviously here to lour Inuyasha towards Kikyo. There was no way Kagome would enjoy that. So, he sent a blinding fox fire towards the snake–like thing. The end of its tail caught a flame.  
  
_ It's getting hot in hur_ He sang.  
  
Shippou stared dumbfounded at it. "What?" He stammered. He blinked twice, as if to compose himself. Would you have been able to? I mean, it's not every day you see a singing, flying, snake who eats souls. Unless your Kikyo (which your not, or else you would be dead.).  
  
Shippou was so confused that he felt the sudden urge to sing about his confusion.

_ Nobody loves me  
  
Everybody hates me_

_ Why is Inuyasha eating worms?_

_ 'Oh no!'_ he thought,_ 'when ever I feel a strong emotion, I sing about it.'_ He stared at the shinidamachuu._ 'Does it happen to everyone? Or just me?'_ He thought about the snakefish thing and came to the conclusion that this was happening to everyone. Though, he really hoped that Inuyasha and the crew were not under the spell. If they were, he was going to be in **BIG** trouble.  
  
Shippou watched as the stupid snake burned to a crisp in the air, and then ran towards the village, praying Inuyasha wasn't singing about being sat or something. He was paying so much attention to his problems, that he didn't see Inuyasha running off through the forest, or the rather sad Kagome sitting off to the side trying not to care...........

* * *

Kawwai-kitsune: ooooo a cliffy!  
  
Rae-orri: A very poorly planned cliffy  
  
Kawwai-kitsune: I hate you  
  
Rae-orri: This made no sense what so ever!{sigh} Romance and song in the next chapters. I swear  
  
Kawwai-kitsune: I do not own Inuyasha and crew, Woke Up this Morning from The Sopranos, Dragula by Rob Zombie, or Hot in Here by Nelly. I do own the version of Inu eating worms -


	2. Chapter 1: Broken Heart

**Songs of a Twisted Fate**

A/N: Hey Rae-orri here this time!  
  
Kawwaikitsune: Bloody shame you never continue your stories.  
  
Raeorri: But I do...  
  
Kawwaikitsune: Shut up!  
  
Rae-orri: okay I NEVER do this at the beginning of a story/chapter but that's cause I keep forgetting. Thank you to Goddess-Of-Anime and Gavroche Rules for being the first reviews of this story, and for reviewing all my other one's. You are my TOP reviewers ...I think...anyways on with the story!  
  
**Chapter 1: Broken Heart**  
  
**LAST TIME... **

'Oh no!' he thought, 'when ever I feel a strong emotion, I sing about it.' He stared at the shinidamachuu. 'Does it happen to everyone? Or just me?' He thought about the snakefish thing and came to the conclusion that this was happening to everyone. Though, he really hoped that Inuyasha and the crew were not under the spell. If they were, he was going to be in BIG trouble.  
  
Shippou watched as the stupid snake burned to a crisp in the air, and then ran towards the village, praying Inuyasha wasn't singing about being sat or something. He was paying so much attention to his problems, that he didn't see Inuyasha running off through the forest, or the rather sad Kagome sitting off to the side trying not to care...........  
  
**THIS TIME...**

Kagome leaned against a tree watching Inuyasha leave. She paused for a moment looking around. "It's obvious isn't it? He's going off to see Kikyo" Kagome came by to talk to Inuyasha. She felt bad because Koga came buy and he got jealous and ran off. When she was talking he stopped and sniffed the air saying, "Uh...Kagome can we talk about this later" then ran off.

Kagome went down on her knees. "Why do I care? It's not like I like him. Right?" Her bangs covered her eyes. Shielding her from the world around her. The world that's cruel to her, the world that takes her to the past and make's her fall in love with someone she can never be with. She remained on the ground her head down, a tear sliding down her cheek. She smiled as she realized something, "I do like him, maybe even more then I thought...maybe even...love" Her eyes grew wide, for some odd reason she felt liking singing...singing about how she felt. "Why do I feel this way?" she wondered. She looked around no one was there so why not. Singing help's right?

> _Don't leave me in all this pain _
> 
> _Don't leave me out in the rain _
> 
> _Come back and bring back my smile _
> 
> _Come and take these tears away _
> 
> _I need your arms, to hold me now _
> 
> _The nights are so unkind _
> 
> _Bring back those nights when I held you beside me_
> 
> __

She looked up from the ground tear's pouring down as she continued.

> _Un-break my heart _
> 
> _Say you'll love me again _
> 
> _Un-do this hurt you caused _
> 
> _When you walked out the door _
> 
> _And walked outta my life Un-cry these tears _
> 
> _I cried so many nights _
> 
> _Un-break my heart, my heart_
> 
> __

She thought about all the times...all the happy times she had with him, until Kikyo came. An image of Kikyo appeared in her mind as she sung the next verse.

> _Take back that sad word good-bye _
> 
> _Bring back the joy to my life _
> 
> _Don't leave me here with these tears _
> 
> _Come and kiss this pain away _
> 
> _I can't forget the day you left _
> 
> _Time is so unkind _
> 
> _And life is so cruel without you here beside me_
> 
> __

The image disappeared, as she stood up leaning on a tree unable to hole herself up. She closed her eyes as she continued to sing.

> _Un-break my heart _
> 
> _Say you'll love me again _
> 
> _Un-do this hurt you caused _
> 
> _When you walked out the door _
> 
> _And walked outta my life _
> 
> _Un-cry these tears _
> 
> _I cried so many nights _
> 
> _Un-break my heart, my heart_  
  
_Ohh, oh _
> 
> _Don't leave me in all this pain _
> 
> _Don't leave me out in the rain _

> _Bring back the nights when I held you beside me_

___   
  
_  
She looked up opening her eyes. She smiled just a bit as her hand drifted to her heart.

> _Un-break my heart _
> 
> _Say you love me again _
> 
> _Un-do this hurt you caused _
> 
> _When you walked out the door_
> 
> _And walked outta my life _
> 
> _Un-cry these tears I cried so many nights_  
  
_Un-break my _
> 
> _Un-break my heart, oh baby _
> 
> _Come back and say you love me _
> 
> _Un-break my heart Sweet darlin' _
> 
> _Without you I just can't go on _
> 
> _Can't go on_
> 
> __

She smiled. She finally got that out of her chest. "It's true singing dose help but what bother's me is why I had the erg to sing." She shook her head. Not time to think about that. She turned her gaze to the dark depths of the forest where Inuyasha ran off to. "Should I fallow him?"

* * *

A/N: THAT'S IT! I know the chapters are REALLY short but each chapter is one song. I couldn't think of anything to make it longer. So I'll just have to update ASAP right? But I'll need your help. I shall update after **4 reviews**. Hey at least it's not as big a number as Reborn and On the Net. Right? {smiles} Only because it's a brand new story. Till next time...  
  
PEACE................................SMOCH..............................................LOVE YEA!!!!  
  
Rae-orri & Kawwai-kitsune

Discaimer: I do no own Inuyasha or the gang or the song Un Break My Heart by:Toni B


	3. Chapter 2: Poisoned Love

**Songs of a Twisted Fate**

A/N: Hey Rae-orri here...again. I told you I would update RIGHT after 4 reviews...  
  
Kawwaikitsune: Why can't I write the next chapter?  
  
Raeorri: Because It's my story and I know what I want the next chapter to be about...  
  
Kawwaikitsune: Shut up!  
  
Rae-orri: {rolls eyes} ANYWAYS... Thanks for all the...4 reviews. They came quicker then ON the Net is doing... They still got 9 reviews before I update that one so cheek that story it. It's hilarious.  
  
**Chapter 2: Poisoned Love**  
  
**LAST TIME...**

She smiled. She finally got that out of her chest. "It's true singing dose help but what bother's me is why I had the erg to sing." She shook her head. Not time to think about that. She turned her gaze to the dark depths of the forest where Inuyasha ran off to. "Should I fallow him?"  
  
**THIS TIME...**

Shippou continued running though the forest looking for Keade. He ran into the hut but Keade wasn't there, or Sango, or Miroku, or Kagome, or Inuyasha. He sighed sitting down and hitting the cold wooden floor. "Where is everyone? I hope there all alright"

# # # #

Inuyasha ran through the forest following Kikyo's scent. He really felt bad for leaving Kagome, really he did. She was trying to help him feel better and he just left her. He stopped and breathed heavily feeling his heart pound. He looked around. He could smell Kagome in one direction and Kikyo in the other. He felt torn in to. He held his head in frustration and hit his back into a tree.

He sighed looking at the grass beneath him. Kagome never stopped him from going to Kikyo, then why now? "Why it's like I herd her voice when I was running to Kikyo." He paused for a moment. He had this feeling like he should sing. He looked from side to side, and looked in the direction Kikyo's scent was. "Her scents gone. She must have left" He sighed, taking a step towards Kagome's direction when he stopped hearing music. "What where's the music coming from?" He then opened his mouth and sang a note. He covered his mouth but kept humming. He then felt something pulling his hands away and he sang....

_Your cruel, device  
  
Your blood, like ice  
  
One look, could kill_  
  
_ My pain, your thrill_

He tried to stop but images appeared in his head and it made him want to sing, sing it to the world, sing it to her...

_ I want to love you but I better not touch  
  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much  
  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

__

_ You're poison running through my veins  
  
You're poison, I don't want to break these chains_

Suddenly he saw someone in front of him. A woman with long black hair and a miko out fit. _'Is that Kagome?'_ He stopped as she turned and looked at him._ 'No it's Kikyo'_ He jumped at the sight of her, but right when he touched her she disappeared. He landed on his butt (A/N: A nice butt I may add -) and continued to sing. Your mouth, so hot

> _Your web, I'm caught  
  
Your skin, so wet  
  
Black lace on sweat _

He slowly began to stand up ethicizing every word that come out of his mouth.

_ I want to love you but I better not touch  
  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much  
  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

_  
You're poison running through my veins  
  
You're poison, I don't want to break these chains_

His bang shield his eye's as he lifted his head. His eyes were glazed with tears. Why was he crying? Demons don't cry not even for humans. But Kikyo was different; he loved her but couldn't be with her.

_ Run deep inside my veins  
  
Its burning deep inside my veins  
  
One look could kill  
_  
_My pain, your thrill_

He thrust his fist into a tree out of anger. Out of all those times she haunted him but with one look was his pain and she enjoyed it. She enjoyed watchinh him care for her and waste his life. But he loved her, what was he supposed to do?  
  
_ I want to love you but I better not touch  
  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much  
  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

_  
  
You're poison running through my veins  
  
You're poison, I don't want to break these chains_  
  
_Poison_

He sung his last note and opened his eyes. He wanted to cry he really did but he would stay strong. His eyes widened, he totally forgot about Kagome. He left her in the middle of the forest alone with the jewel shards. "Shit!" He began to run through the forest. "I'm coming Kagome" He didn't smell her blood witch was a good sign but he did smell fear. "I'm such an idiot!"

# # # #

Kagome looked around deciding that she wouldn't follow Inuyasha. She thought it would be to heart breaking to see. Kagome was about to walk to Keade's hut when the breeze passed by. She felt a chill go up her spine like someone or something was coming for her.

# # # #

Inuyasha ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He then found himself close to Kagome's so he peaked out from behind a tree and was shocked at what he saw...

# # # #

Kagome looked from side to side, "Hello?"

"Hello Kagome"

Kagome turned around and was shocked...

"Kikyo" Both Inuyasha and Kagome said to themselves.

* * *

A/N: All done...Hey it was a little longer...right? {sigh} Well I was thinking of holding you in suspense and not telling you who was there but I was just so happy that it didn't take you guys that long to review that I decided not to be cruel.  
  
Kawwaikitsune: How dare you not be cruel!  
  
Raeorri: Shut up!  
  
Kawwaikitsune: Feh  
  
Raeorri: She is SO like Inuyasha... Anyways....I shall up date after 6 reviews. Alright? Ok till next time.....  
  
PEACE................................SMOCH.................................. ............LOVE YEA!!!!  
  
**_Rae-orri & Kawwai-kitsune_**

Discaimer: I do no own Inuyasha or the gang or the song Poison by: Groove Coverage.


	4. Chapter 3: An Inevitable Realization

**Song's Of Twisted Fate**

A/N: Hey Rae-orri here this time!

**  
Chapter 3: An Inevitable Realization  
**

**LAST TIME…**

**Inuyasha ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He then found himself close to Kagome's so he peaked out from behind a tree and was shocked at what he saw...**

**Kagome looked from side to side, "Hello?"**

**"Hello Kagome"**

**Kagome turned around and was shocked...**

**"Kikyo" Both Inuyasha and Kagome said to themselves**

**THIS TIME…**

**Kagome blinked a couple of times, **_'That's right she was here to see Inuyasha. That's why he ran off… but why is she here with me, and not with Inuyasha?' _**"What are you doing here Kikyo? I thought you were here to see Inuyasha, so go on and find him. I don't want to see you, nor Inuyasha right now" She said crossing her arms over her chest and turning to face the other way.**

**Kikyo smirked, "I though you would say something like that Kagome. But you're wrong we do need to talk. Inuyasha can't settle it, so we are."**

**Kagome had that feeling in her throat, the urge to sing again. She shook her head trying to not think about it. This was no time to sing, especially in front of Kikyo. "What are you talking about?"**

**Kikyo smiled but it quickly faded. **_'What is this strong magic I'm sensing? It's powerful. Could it be Kagome? No even I can't form this type of spell.' _**She paused for a moment**_, 'So, that's the spell. When a human or demon is feeling a strong emotion they sing about it, no matter what. This will make everything change for everyone.' _**She looked up to Kagome and looked around. She knew Inuyasha was there, but wasn't going to say anything just yet. "Kagome it's obvious that you don't want to let Inuyasha go with me and it's obvious that I'm not going to let him go either, so we are going to settle this."**

**Inuyasha watched the scene before him, **_'What is she talking about? Are they going to fight? Kagome cant take Kikyo on, I know she cant she's not strong enough.' _**He felt a tug at his heart not knowing what to do. Should he go help Kagome? No. Then it will look like he wants to stay with Kagome in front of Kikyo, and if he helped Kikyo Kagome would run home and never come back. **_'Or she'll yell sit for an hour or too. But if I stay here Kagome could get hurt. What am I supposed to do?' _**He decided to hang there and wouldn't help until something got out of hand.**

**Kagome turned her head towards Kikyo she squinted a bit, "What do mean? I'm not settling anything with you!" Her eyes began to burn tears begging to fall. "He wants to be with you Kikyo. He loves you. He can't live without you!" **

**Inuyasha watched with wide eyes. "Kagome" He whispered softly.**

**Kikyo smirked, "I know. It's obvious isn't it? We've been together before and I will drag him to hell with me. But there's one thing getting in my way. Inuyasha must willingly come with me."**

**Kagome didn't understand what Kikyo was talking about**_. 'But Inuyasha dose want to go with her, it doesn't make sense.' _**"You're not making any sense."**

**Kikyo shook her head. "I'm making perfect sense Kagome. You are my problem, you are the one at fault, and you are the one holding him back!"**

**Kagome eye's widened, "What?"**

**Kikyo smirked turning her back to her, "Kagome, you ask to many questions" She quickly spun around a pink blast emerged from her hand hitting Kagome right in the stomach sending her flying back into the tree Inuyasha was in.**

**Inuyasha felt the impact of Kikyo blast, digging his claws into the bark to hold on. His eyes traveled over to Kikyo**_. 'Go to her. No! I can't it will hurt Kagome. Since when did you care for Kagome? I'VE ALWAYS CARED FOR KAGOME!'_** He shook his head trying to stop the fight between himself. He then realized what he just said. "I care for Kagome?" He said to himself.**

**Kagome stood up and tear escaping her eye. She whipped it away slowly standing up using the tree for support.**

"**You are in the way Kagome, and with you not wanting to let go it's harder for him to let go. He should just forget you. You're nothing but a copy!" Kikyo yelled sending another blast towards Kagome. She smirked knowing Inuyasha was watching.**

**Inuyasha stared as the blast came towards Kagome, he kept wanting to jump in front of Kagome taking the blast, but he didn't want to.He would loose Kikyo if he did."**

**Kagome looked up quickly seeing the blast coming towards her at a fast speed. She bent down jumping out of the way and rolling to the side.**

**Inuyasha quickly jumped to another tree staying hidden hoping neither Kikyo nor Kagome saw him. He saw Kagome on the side, breathing a sigh of relief.**

**Kikyo watched her dodge the blast putting her hand down beside her. "So being around Inuyasha and the other's had made you a stronger fighter. I'm not surprised, I was like that." She stared at Kagome's appearance, "I was like you once, weak and helpless."**

**Kagome stared with disgust, "Weak? Helpless? I am not weak and helpless!"**

**Kikyo smiled, "Why is it Inuyasha always saving you then? I don't know why he bothers to stay with you. You're a nuisance. Always getting yourself captured. Why don't you defend your self? Why does he have to be saving you all the time?"**

**Kagome stood up from her spot. She'd admit Kikyo's words were hitting her hard and they were true. But it wasn't like she was getting kidnapped on purpose. That same urge to sing was getting stronger and she could tell it was happening to Kikyo to. Even without powers. **_'So this affects everyone.'_** Kagome stared at Kikyo like it was a showdown, her eyes literately glowing red. She stared hearing music around her and Kikyo, not knowing if it was in her head or not. She couldn't hold the urge any more. **

**Inuyasha's ears twitched, also hearing the music surrounding them. He was confused at first but then he remembered last time. **_'At least I'm not the only freak singing around here.'(Oh but you ARE) _**He watched the two wondering how Kagome's voice sounded. **_'Never really heard Kagome sing before.' _**He remembered the time he watched Kikyo bathe in the past. When she sung to herself .but quickly shook it away, focusing on the two women he cared for fight. Well kinda fight…**

**Kikyo could tell Kagome was loosing it and loosing to fight the urge. She frowned; unfortunately she couldn't hold it in any longer either. After a couple of beats pasted she stared singing.**

_Been watching you_

_For long enough_

_To know you're making a play_

_For the one I love_

_Nah, I don't blame you for looking_

_But you better not touch_

**Kagome listened closely frowning at her words. **_'She doesn't love him…anymore' _**She frowned singing the chores along with Kikyo.**

_Hands off_

_He belongs to me_

_Hands off_

_He's my private property_

_Hands off_

_I'm tell you one last time_

_The boy is mine_

**Inuyasha's ear's perked up. It was like the only sense that was working right now; he wanted to know how good Kagome's voice was. He didn't know why he just did. He fehed (sp?) it off and listened.**

**Kagome looked up straight into Kikyo's eyes thinking of a come back when it came to her she cleared her throat silently and began.**

_I'm in no mood for competition_

_I've got no time for playing games, no-o.._

_I've not intention to share him_

_With anyone else, no-o.._

**A smiled crossed Inuyasha's face. She was defending him but what he wanted to know was why. All he was to her was cruel and all she's ever been was kind. Sure they had there fights once and a while but it wasn't like he hated her. Did she care for him that much? More then a friend? Questions kept popping into his head as he listened to Kikyo and Kagome sing together.**

_Hands off_

_He belongs to me_

_Hands off_

_He's my private property_

_Hands off_

_I'm tell you one last time_

_The boy is mine_

**Kagome's thought began to wander to all the times she caught Inuyasha and Kikyo together and the times Kikyo would show up and he wouldn't care about anyone but himself for a couple of days. She decided she would put all her heart into her singing. Kagome opened her mouth for the next part.**

_Ha-ha-ha.. Hands off_

_Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_

_Yea-yea-y!_

**Kikyo smiled singing the chorus on her own**

**Hands off**

_He belongs to me_

_He's my private property_

_Hands off_

_I'm telling you one last time_

_The boy is mine_

**Kagome frowned knowing this was the end. She opened her mouth wide singing as loud as she could.**

_Hands off_

_He belongs to me_

_Hands off_

_He's my private property_

_Hands off_

_I'm telling you one last time_

_The boy is mine_

**Kagome and Kikyo both sung the last chores splitting it up.**

**Kikyo: **_Hands off_

**Kagome: **_aauau_

**Kikyo: **_Boy is mine!_

**Kagome: **_Oh he's all mine_

**Kikyo: **_mine, mine, mine_

**Kagome: **_That boy is mine!_

**Both Kagome and Kikyo were panting for breath. Inuyasha still sat in his tree amazed at both Kikyo and Kagome. **_'I never knew Kagome could sing like that'_** He thought to himself. He then realized that he had to choose between them sooner then he thought. **

**Kikyo smirked turning her back to Kagome. Kagome looked up putting her hand out, "Wait Kikyo? Where are you going?"**

**Kikyo smiled knowing Inuyasha left, "Your good Kagome, I have to admit but this isn't over yet. If we were to settle things for him it wouldn't be fair to him. I think he knows now that he'll have to choose sooner then he thought."**

**Kagome was confused now. She watched Kikyo leave and turned around thinking about the events that just occurred. "Is she going to go find Inuyasha now?" She looked back at the spot. Kikyo just stood shaking her head. "No, Inuyasha was the other way." She sighed wondering where to go, when she herd something in the tree right by her. She looked up seeing a flash of red heading towards the God Tree. "No" she whispered. "That couldn't have been Inuyasha." She thought about it for a moment then blushed embarrassed. "He herd me sing about him. I wonder what he's thinking. Should I follow him?" Before she answered her own question she was walking towards the God tree where she guessed he was headed.**

**((A/N: You know I always end a chapter here and you guys didn't reach my review number BUT because I'm having trouble with Reborn and I haven't been keeping my promise's I'll continue it. Plus I just feel like continuing it anyways AND because I just love all my fans. :D))**

**He looked at the too women once more before going to another place to be alone to think. Inuyasha found a quit spot sitting on The God Tree crossed legged. He sighed, his hand traveling towards his forehead brushing his bangs away from his eyes. "What am I supposed to do now?" He was obviously frustrated. "I love Kikyo, and I could never forget her, but Kagome, she accepts me for who I am. I've done stupid things and hurt her, and yet she sticks by my side no matter what I've done." He thought about it for another minute. Again he noticed the urge to sing.**

**Kagome came in at this point watching him she his head in frustration. She wanted to know what he was thinking. She knew he was too wrapped up in his thoughts to sense her so she stayed behind the bushes and watched him quietly. She then heard him whisper her name before she heard music all around her. She would have left to give him privacy, but she knew this singing spell that was going around made people sing what they were thinking about and wanted know exactly what it was. Plus she was curious at how well Inuyasha could sing.**

**Inuyasha looked down to his feet he didn't care. Last time when he sang it actually helped him and he thought it would help again. "Kagome" He whispered before he herd music around him.**

**((A/N: I know I'm stopping you through the story but this is important. The song Inuyasha sings is a song done by a gurl, Stacie Orrico. So if you have the song and you listen to it you wouldn't be able to imagine Inuyasha singing it, but the lyrics just work SO well with him so just imagine it more of a slow rock song. I know it's hard I've tried.))**

_I wonder what I've got to be  
For yo to wanna use me  
I do not always have just the right words to say_

_But you tell me simple things  
That I'd love the chance to bring  
To a world of people who just simply need You_

_Doesn't matter where I'm from  
Where I am  
How far I've come  
Doesn't matter where I live  
Or what I have  
You are my life  
Doesn't matter who I know  
Or what I've done  
You Take it all  
You want me as I am_

**Kagome watched Inuyasha as he sang the first couple of verses. She couldn't believe her eyes Inuyasha was surprisingly, good. She would never suspect him to be good at something like singing. She watched without blinking as he sang the chorus.**

_I could be the one  
Someone you're looking for  
I don't have much to give  
Lord, I'm ready  
And through you  
I could be the one  
Whatever you want me to do  
I will hold on to  
What You say can be done  
I could be the one_

**Inuyasha jumped down from the tree enabling Kagome to see his face and his expressions. He closed his eyes picturing Kagome there right in front of him. His eyes opened as he took a deep breath and sang the next verse.**

_It is amazing to see  
That you chose people like me  
Who get off track, fall, crashin' down to the ground _

**When he sang that he pictured all the times she said sit. He could remember every time she said it and why. He didn't know why he memorized the episodes that happened between them all ending up with a sit but he did. Maybe to learn from them, or maybe because he loved seeing Kagome mad or maybe even because he liked to remember things that happened between them, just every time stuff happened between them it would be a fight.**

_But that's when you pick me up  
And show your strength is enough  
You can use a broken heart to heal a broken life_

_Doesn't matter where I'm from  
Or where I am  
How far I've come   
Doesn't matter where I live  
Or what I have  
You are my life  
Doesn't matter who I know  
Or what I've done  
You Take it all  
You want me as I am_

**Kagome listened to the lyrics of the song when it occurred to her that Inuyasha must be singing about her. **_'That's why he whispered me name before he started singing.'_** She smiled slightly happy in a way. Tear's pricked at her eyes thinking about what he was singing about.**

_I could be the one  
Someone you're looking for  
I don't have much to give  
Lord, I'm ready  
And through you  
I could be the one  
Whatever you want me to do  
I will hold on to  
What you say can be done  
I could be the one_

_Someone you're looking for  
I don't have much to give  
Lord, I'm ready   
And through you  
I could be the one  
Whatever You want me to do  
I will hold on to  
What you say can be done  
I could be the one_

**He knew what he was singing was true. I mean she healed his broken heart and his life. He felt like he actually had a purpose on this thing called earth because of her. He felt like he needed to do things before he died. That's when it hit him, what would happen if he went to hell with Kikyo? How could everyone retrieve the jewel without him? How will Shippou learn to be a man? **_'Miroku, no, he would just teach him how to be a pervert.' _**He thought again hearing the beat continue around him. **_'How will Kagome stay alive without me?' _**That was what hurt him the most. Thinking how Kagome could live without him. He could just imagine Naraku hovered over her making Kagome beg to stay alive. He snapped out of his thoughts when he herd Kagome's voice in his head. Although he didn't know that it wasn't in his head.**

**Kagome listened to the lyrics closer a tear falling down her cheek. A small smile crossed her lips as the urge to sing built up in her throat and without another thought she sang a small verse.**

_You take the crazy things  
You take the weakest things  
You use the foolest things_

_To show your glory_

**When Inuyasha herd Kagome's voice fad he thought it was true. He did do everything she sang. His expression changed to sadness as he sang, like he was replying to her.**

_Lord take my broken heart  
Take all of my mistakes  
Please take all of me I want to _

_Show how great you are_

_I could be the one  
Someone You're looking for  
I don't have much to give  
Lord, I'm ready  
And through You  
I could be the one  
Whatever You want me to do  
I will hold on to  
What you say can be done  
I could be the one_

**For the first tie since his mother cried a tear flowed down his cheek as he sang the last little bit of the song.**

_I could be the one  
Someone You're looking for  
I don't have much to give  
Lord, I'm ready  
And through You  
I could be the one  
Whatever You want me to do  
I will hold on to  
What you say can be done  
I could be the one_

**The song faded and he punched the tree to try and relieve his frustration. He stayed there for a minute breathing hard and thinking to himself about Kikyo and Kagome.**

**Kagome watched with teary eyes as Inuyasha punched the tree. She knew she should get out of there because once Inuyasha got out of his thoughts he would pick up her scent in no second flat. She wiped her tears and smiled turning her back to Inuyasha. **_'What ever is going on in you head Inuyasha you better short it out. Before it's to late and I'm gone…forever'_

**A/N: THAT'S IT! Long eh? This is to make up for Reborn okay? And I promise Sango and Miroku next chapter. I SWEAR. You'll LOVE Miroku's song, hopefully. I hope you liked the chapter, I worked EXTRA hard, even ask Kawwai…**

**Kawwai: Yea she did but that's not why I am here. Some people were complaining about grammar, spelling, and what not. Some one even suggested a beta reader. Well, that's what we did. Except we beta for each other. I beta-ed this chapter. Any chapters written by myself will be beta-ed by Rae-orri.**

**Raeorri: Yes as well I didn't get any suggestions for my other story that I need help on so I'll post it here as well.**

**Okay so the story is in the modern time and Kagome is a singer BUT know one will know her real name for a reason you will find out soon. But I need help in thinking of one. So it would be like a nick name that singer's have. I was thinking Stargurl but I just don't think its right for Kagome. Unless you guys approve of chores. Please send in your suggestions or if you like the name Stargurl or not or if you have your own idea. Please R&R**

**PEACE…………………………..SMOCH..............................................LOVE YEA!!!!**

**Rae-orri & Kawwai-kitsune**

Disclaimer: I do no own Inuyasha or the gang or the song Hands Off by Maria Vidal or I Could Be The One by Stacie Orrico.


	5. Chapter 4: Miroku Number 5

Song's Of Twisted Fate

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, it's a short chapter, I'm in high school, so I got a lot of h/w it took probably 3 months to type this cause I've been so busy. I'm close to failing math so yeah… and just an update on my life… I found a guy that I really like…. His names Robert and we have been together since October 4. So yeah for me!! Lol…. On with the story

Chapter 4: Miroku Number 5

**LAST TIME...**

The song faded and he punched the tree to try and relieve his frustration. He stayed there for a minute breathing hard and thinking to himself about Kikyo and Kagome.

Kagome watched with teary eyes as Inuyasha punched the tree. She knew she should get out of there because once Inuyasha got out of his thoughts he would pick up her scent in no second flat. She wiped her tears and smiled turning her back to Inuyasha. _'What ever is going on in you head Inuyasha you better short it out. Before it's to late and I'm gone...forever'_

**THIS TIME...**

Keade crushed herds in her quiet hut waiting for the group to arrive. She sighed not knowing what to think. She knew how Inuyasha felt about Kagome, just his problem was Kikyo, and now that she was resurrected, it didn't help at all. Although she tried to explain to him that that's not the same Kikyo from 50 years ago he won't believe her. She shook feeling a presence coming towards her. She turned her head seeing the small little kitsune come in crying. Keade bent down on her knees comforting the little kitsune. "I Shippou, what is the matter with ye?"

Shippou sniffed a couple of times, "Granny Keade, I did a bad thing"

Keade nodded, "I Shippou and what is this bad thing ye have done?"

Shippou looked up with his teary eyes, "Promise not to tell granny Keade?" Keade nodded as Shippou sighed, "I put a spell on everyone, but not on purpose granny Keade, I swear I was just singing and then…" Keade interrupted him, "Shippou stop ye crying and calm down, exactly what spell did ye put on everyone?" He sniffed a couple of times looking up at Keade with teary eyes, "I sung something my daddy would always sing to me and then the next thing you know everyone's singing" Keade nodded feeling the spells aura. "Come with me Shippou" He shook his head what are you going to do with me, your not going to ell Inuyasha are you?" Keade shook her head, "No Shippou I just want to examine this more, but I want ye to come with me." Shippou nodded following Keade.

Meanwhile in the village Sango was walking along with none other then our favorite perverted Monk Miroku. Sango gave a heavy sigh unconvertible with the silence. She had her Hirakous (sp?) ready, knowing somehow the perverted Monk would be striking any minute. The walked in silence and Sango was especially surprised that there was no hand on her butt. She looked and him seeing him cheek out every women that walked by. She blinked a couple of times stopping in her tracks as women would walk by giggling and whispering in their friends ear about the Monk that was staying in the village.

Miroku turned around curious, "What is it my dearest Sango?" He said turning to her. "Are you okay Sango?" He asked walking up to her. Taking her hand in his and stroking it. Sango blinked a blush appearing on her face, "It's just I don't understand what these women find so attractive of you." Miroku blinked letting go of her hand waving to the other women passing him by. "Well Sango you see, I am a kind person, I know what women want" Sango eyed him, "Oh is that so, and what is it that women want." Miroku smirked his perverted smirked, "The gentle touch of a man" He said groping her ass. Sango squeaked slapping him. Miroku sighed with a big red hand print on his cheek.

Sango stared in frustration, "That's not all women want you retard!" She stood up but couldn't move because Miroku grabbed her hand, "I'm sorry Sango, my hand is not only cursed with a wind tunnel that will one day suck me up into its dark and lonely void, but it is also cursed with wanting to touch beautiful women in places their not used to being touched." Sango stared not knowing what to say, _'Did he just call me beautiful?' _She wondered. She shook her head not falling for him again. She sat down not saying a word to him.

Miroku sighed wishing he could explain his life or something. The something hit him, hard in the throat. He sensed a aura that was surrounding them. He wasn't worried because it didn't seem strong, but what he didn't know was the affect was strong and he felt like singing, right there and then.

"Tell me the truth Miroku!" He turned to where the voice was coming from, "Sango I…" He trailed off hearing music in the back round. Sango looked from side to side hearing it as well. "Miroku… Do you hear that" She asked looking at him noticing that he was on one knee slowly standing up. She stared in confusion till she herd him sing.

_1…2… 3, 4, 6 _

_Everybody in the car lets go have sex_

_To The hotel around the corner_

_Girls wanna do the president_

_But I really don't wanna_

Sango stared at him growling. "What did you say Miroku" but she couldn't stop him. She watched as women crowded around him complimenting his voice. She watched him wondering what was coming up next.

_Get caught like I did last year_

_I find a new girl what a great big rear_

_I have Monica, Jennifer, Paula and Cathleen_

_And maybe five other girls in-between but I'd…_

_Like to try a knew piece of pork_

_When old pumpkin legs is in Japan_

_If she's alive, I will try to jump her_

_And then I'll dump her!_

Sango couldn't believe her ears. "What? Miroku!" She yelled standing up and walking over to him. She lifted her hand up high ready to hit him as he kissed the other women's hands. She brought her fist down quickly but missed as he moved over to the next girl. She blinked un- sure of what happened, or why she missed, she use to never miss. She stared at him as he 'whoooed' the women. Shaking her head she walked towards him.

_A little bit of Monica oh no more_

_A little bit a Jennifer out the door_

_A little bit of Paula on the bed_

_A little bit of Sango, now I'm dead_

Miroku sang as he looked up at Sango seeing she was about to hit him. He quickly ducked moving to the side and continued singing as if ignoring her. Taking the the hand of a young women of about 20 years old giggled. Smirking he continued to sing.

_Pull your pants down, and toss them on the ground_

_Now bark like a hound and I'll make a doggy sound_

_I'll chase you then you chase me_

_If I get caught will you spank me pretty please_

_Clap your hand once_

_Here's a big surprise, everyone was wrong it points to the right._

He paused for a second moving over to the next girl. Sango came running after him getting ready to hit him when he moved over to the next young lady.

_Monica's gone away_

_Or maybe Miss. Japan will come and play_

_A little bit of Britney would be nice_

_A little Sango, I'm all nice_

The music played on while Miroku went around rubbing the girl's ass. Sango couldn't believe Miroku some how kept dodging all her hits, he's never done it before, so why now? Miroku took a big breath to finish the song off.

_A little big of Monica oh no more,_

_A little bit of Cathleen out the door,_

_Jennifer Lopez in my bed,_

_A little bit of Sango now I'm dead._

The beat continued, slowing fading away with each note getting quieter and quieter. Miroku smirked having girls surround him wanting him to sing more. Miroku had his BIG perverted smile on while rubbing two different girls butts. Sango stared, her eyes wide, although she was impressed with his singing she couldn't help but let her anger out, taking her boomerang, lifting it over her head she threw it at Miroku.

Miroku's head jerked up and started running away "Sorry ladies got to run" He ran but it still chased him. He got to a tree, turning around he saw her weapon coming right at him. Before he knew it, he ducked and just missed it. Breathing a sigh of relief he watched as small pieces of his jet black hair floated down in front of him. He stood there seeing an angry demon slayer coming towards him. She bent down and with all her might slapped him. "You're such a leach!" she yelled running off into the forest leaving her rather large weapon behind.

Miroku didn't move, a dark red mark appeared on his face, slowly he moved from underneath the weapon to the side leaning on the tree. "What did I do back there? Why did I just suddenly start singing?" He shook his head deciding to go after Sango. He grabbed the weapon and started walking but could move. He turned to see Sango's weapon was still jammed in the tree. He tried with all his might to take. "How the hell does she carry this thing everywhere?" He wondered. Suddenly Miroku fell with the weapon landing on him. "Damn it"

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys, hope you guys liked it, more Sango and Miroku in next chapter… please R&R

My lucky number is….. 6… I expect 6 reviews PLEASE. And send in any ideas you have for this or any other of my stories.

**Okay I'm still planning out my other story but I need your guys help.So the story is in the modern time and Kagome is a singer BUT know one will know her real name for a reason you will find out soon. But I need help in thinking of one. So it would be like a nick name that singer's have. I was thinking Stargurl but I just don't think its right for Kagome. Unless you guys approve of chores. Please send in your suggestions or if you like the name Stargurl or not or if you have your own idea. Please R&R**

PEACE................................SMOCH..............................................LOVE YEA!!!!

_**Rae-orri & Kawwai-kitsune**_

Disclaimer: I don't not own any charaters in this story, or the song. The presedents version of Mombo #5


	6. Chapter 5: Hit Me with You Best Shot

**Song's Of Twisted Fate**

A/N: Well, I only got one review but that's okay. I have an odd feeling that people are still out there reading it, just being lazy and not reviewing, just like I am. I'm hoping this chapter will get more then one review.

Raeorri: Updates on my life, I broke up with Robert on January 9th.

Kawwai: You both dumped each other.

Rae: NO! I dumped him!

Kawwai: Shakes head doesn't matter at least you people are good friends! Unlike… Cries

Rae: Yes, Kawwai has gone through a horrible tragedy cries so this chapter I dedicate to Kawwai… my best friend in the whole world and will always be!

**Chapter 5: Hit Me with You Best Shot**

**LAST TIME...**

Miroku's head jerked up and started running away "Sorry ladies got to run" He ran but it still chased him. He got to a tree, turning around he saw her weapon coming right at him. Before he knew it, he ducked and just missed it. Breathing a sigh of relief he watched as small pieces of his jet black hair floated down in front of him. He stood there seeing an angry demon slayer coming towards him. She bent down and with all her might slapped him. "You're such a leach!" she yelled running off into the forest leaving her rather large weapon behind.

Miroku didn't move, a dark red mark appeared on his face, slowly he moved from underneath the weapon to the side leaning on the tree. "What did I do back there? Why did I just suddenly start singing?" He shook his head deciding to go after Sango. He grabbed the weapon and started walking but could move. He turned to see Sango's weapon was still jammed in the tree. He tried with all his might to take. "How the hell does she carry this thing everywhere?" He wondered. Suddenly Miroku fell with the weapon landing on him. "Damn it"

**THIS TIME...**

Sango wiped her salty tears, "Why the hell am I crying for that leach?" She asked not quite understanding her feelings. She looked at her pale hand seeing it soaked with tears. She shook her head, "I don't have feelings for him do I?" She began feeling some kind of odd feeling in her throat. She wasn't sure what it was, although she did sense some kind of craft in the air. What surprised her was that it wasn't evil. "Could it be some kind of fun craft?" She shook her head deciding to ignore it. Her problem was, every time she tried to ignore it, it became stronger.

She smirked thinking of Miroku, "Surprisingly it's not his pevertedness ((I know it's not a word)) that bothers me, it's the fact if he were ever to be in a relationship he would always be surrounded by girls. Not that I would mind if he HUGS girls, but the fact that girls are always around him would bother me. Wait, why am I saying me? I mean she…oh damn it!" She yelled cursing herself. "It's not that I… she would trust Miroku, it's the fact that she wouldn't trust the other girls. They would be all over him and knowing him he would respond to that even though it may hurt me… her." Sango sighed taking a deep breath. "It would slowly eat her inside till she said something, but what if he though she didn't trust him? It would cause even more suffering for her. No matter what she does, she gets hurt." Sango sighed a tear falling down her pale face.

Miroku looked from behind the tree, he placed her weapon down carefully, he saw her on a rock by the river crying. His heart pounded in his chest, for some reason, he couldn't bear seeing Sango cry like this, it pained him. _'Did I do something?' _He asked himself hoping it wasn't him.

Sango wiped her tear away as her urge become stronger. She smirked, "I guess it doesn't just effect that leach wither."

Miroku listen carefully to Sango's words, _'What does she mean?'_ Miroku looked behind the tree again watching her every move.

Sango lightly touched the surface of the water as it made ripples through the water. She saw her reflection and slapped the water creating a large splash not wanting to look at herself. She began to hear music surround her and knew now, she couldn't fight it any longer. She took a deep breath beginning to sing.

_Well you're the real tough cookie with the long history  
Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me  
That's o.k., lets see how you do it  
Put up your dukes, lets get down to it!_

Sango thought about all the times he's broken her heart with him when he went off with the women. She shook her head continuing with the song.

_Hit me with your best shot!  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot!  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Fire away!_

Miroku's eyes grew like a pair of tennis balls. He knew what she was talking about but when he didn't understand was that why she was singing it. "Could she care about me? That much?" He whispered to himself continuing to listen in on Sango.

_You come on with a come on, you don't fight fair  
But that's o.k., see if I care!  
Knock me down; it's all in vain  
I'll get right back on my feet again!_

A tear flew down her face as she closed her eyes thinking to herself. _'It's true isn't it? Ever time he does this to me; I stand up, put on a brave face and act like nothing happened.'_

_Hit me with your best shot!  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot!  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Fire away!_

Sango brought her knees close to her chest as the words she sang repeated in her head. She couldn't help but smile just a little. She was amazed she was thinking up the lyrics just on her own, by her self. It was amazing to her, but then again, it must have been part of the spell that has been caste on everyone.

_Well you're the real tough cookie with the long history  
Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me  
Before I put another notch in my lipstick case  
You better make sure you put me in my place_

Miroku listen to Sango's sad song. His face saddened knowing it was about him. What bothered him the most was that he was hurting Sango. He knew he was, deep inside he knew but he never wanted to accept it. He could never accept knowing he was the one causing her pain.

_Hit me with your best shot!  
Come on; hit me with your best shot!  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Fire away! _

Hit me with your best shot!  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot!  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Fire away!

Miroku grabbed hi purple rode and looked down. One thing was for sure, Sango had a great voice that could lift the soul, if it hadn't been so sad. It was like when she sang he could feel the same emotions she was feeling. He clenched his hand in a fist hitting the tree quietly. She began walking away from Sango as the memories of her telling him about her past flashed before him. "Why am I hurting her this much? She's been through enough, loosing all her family and find out her brothers alive and under the condole of Naraku." He solemnly walked along the path with his head down thinking about what he should do to make it up to her.

Sango sniffed a couple of times hearing the beat of the song slowly disappear. She sighed as a tear dripped into the river. Her head jerked up hearing someone approach her. She pulled her hand behind and then realized she didn't have her weapon. She looked out into the trees and sighed seeing Kagome in the clearing.

Kagome smiled seeing Sango on a rock but her expression changed when she saw Sango's teary face. "Sango, what happened?" She said rushing up to her. She whipped a tear away from Sango's face as she saw her friend jump back trying to hide it.

Sango jumped back away from Kagome whipping her tears with her sleeves. "I'm alright, nothing to worry about, I swear, everything's fine!"

Kagome sighed taking scotching over towards her friend. "Sango, just tell me."

Sango looked up at Kagome's brown eyes and couldn't help but jumped into her arms and cry. "Oh Kagome, I can't deal with him any longer. I can't, I've tried to be strong but I can't."

Kagome help Sango close to her stroking her hair. She knew who Sango was talking about…Miroku. But little did Kagome know, was that Sango was not only suffering because of Miroku, but because of her past.

Sango's tears flowed freely down her face, "It's just, my father told me a demon slayer should never cry, but after she came into our life I couldn't help it…"

_I walked in along with her baby brother Kohaku, I was ten years old at the time and I'd been training for over a year to become a demon slayer. I walked by her father and bowed to the lady before me, "It's nice to meet you" I said politely._

_The young lady smiled at the little girl before her, "She's so polite" She complemented._

_I looked up at the women when my father ran over to Kohaku because of his crying. He was only about three at the time, my mother had died because of his birth and ever since then dad had been seeing this women. I didn't like her, the first day I met her, there was something about her. As I looked up at her I saw her smirk at me, but it wasn't one of those brush it off smirks, it was one of those you better watch out for her smirk._

_I remember the day like it was yesterday. Shortly after I turned eleven dad married the strange women and once that happened she was our new babysitter. I remember the first time dad left us with her to go to a near by village that needed a demon to be slaved. That day I knew I would never forget. She made me cook, clean, take care of Kohaku while she invited men to the house. It was disgusting; she was cheating on my father, and made me take the blame why the house was a mess._

_A couple days later I decided to tell my father, but that was a big mistake, she just cried to my father and said that I wanted them split up. Of chores I was the one who got in trouble, knowing I couldn't win against the evil monster I asked dad to take me on his demon slaying adventures but he told me I was to young, and that women weren't allowed. Even though I trained hard with father, he told me I would never be good enough to be a true demon slayer._

_Of chores, it was my step mother who manipulated my father to think that. She acted as though it was too dangerous for a women, as if women don't belong on the field, but in the kitchen. Dad agreed with her no matter what I said. Once again I tried to complain to dad that my step mother was no human bean and of chores, when father left she whipped me. Sure a couple of times I was fine, I acted strong knowing that she can't break me, but when she began doing it to my brother, that's what made me snap. She told me if I didn't do what she said, my brother would get more._

"_Stop it!" I yelled grabbing onto her arm._

_My step mother tossed me aside, "Is this what you want for your brother?"_

_I looked over at my trembling brother on the floor. I shook me head giving into her threats. Ever time I disobeyed her I got whipped, each night I would cry myself to sleep. Every time I saw my dad I would put on a brave face and tell him I was fine, but really… I wasn't. _

_That's when I wanted to prove my dad wrong, and defeat my step mother. That was when I wanted to become a true demon slayer. Every night I would train myself. After a year of training my step mother figured something was going on with be, I would never fear here when I was in the same room as her, she knew and she found out. She took me deep into the forest and left me there, alone. I tried finding my way back, but I couldn't._

_A couple of days later a demon attacked me. The demon's face looked so familiar, I ran as fast as I could, but the demon always caught up. That was until I crossed paths with some kind of boomerang. It was small but when I picked it up it was heavy. I used all my strength and threw it at the demon, that's the day I found out what weapon suited me. I didn't kill the demon, she just ran off. Soon after I found my home. I remember that day so clearly. My dad ran out of the house and hugged me like I was going to disappear. My brother came and hugged me too. I asked where my step mother was and my father told me she just left and never came back. That was when I though maybe the demon I fought was my step mother, but I never believed she was powerful enough to be a demon._

_As time passed I continued to train, when my father saw me training he asked me to join the slayers team. I felt like all my work paid off, but my only problem was my step mother, she seemed to still haunt me. I would start crying at random moments any time I saw something that reminded me of her. That's when my father began being hard on me. He would always tell me to be strong but deep in side I knew I wasn't. _

Tears flew freely down Kagome's face, _'Sango, you've went through so much, after this you lost your family… how can you smile? How is it that still after all of this, she's still able to smile?'_ She looked down at her friend noticing she stopped crying. "I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't mean to trail on."

Kagome's tears continued flowing down when it was her turn to cry. She threw herself in Sango's arms and cried, "I'm so sorry Sango, you've been through so much."

Sango smiled, "I have, but in the end it's okay because I have friends like you, even if Miroku's such a leach."

Kagome sat up whipping her tears, she laughed along with Sango. "Let's go, I'll make some lunch kay?"

Sango nodded beginning to walk down the path when she noticed her weapon on the ground. She picked it up and stared at it curious. "I wonder how it got here."

Kagome smiled, "Well it is a boomerang isn't it? It comes straight back to the owner no matter how far away it is." She laughed along with Sango as they walked down the path to Keade's hut.**

* * *

A/N: I know, not much of a cliffy. Well, I took so long because number one, I only got one review and number two exams are coming up. This time I won't ask for any amount of reviews but**** PLEASE** send in **ANY** ideas, or songs you have for any of the characters. It also took so long because I wasn't sure what song to do for Sango and Miroku. I need a song for Shippou so if there are any ideas please send them in! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

PEACE................................SMOCH..............................................LOVES!!!!

_**Rae-orri & Kawwai-kitsune**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters or the song Hit Me with Your Best Shot by Pat something rather…


	7. Chapter 6: Mr Grinch

**Song's Of Twisted Fate**

A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. And I would like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed but here are a couple review comments have…

**True-blue-friend:** Yes I did get the song off of an AMV. About your loyalty; I'd have to admit I thought you abandoned us. T.T was so sad, u when I got your REALLY long review I was SO happy I couldn't stop smiling. Thanks again for calling me a goddess; I never get tired of hearing it (cocky grin). Kawwai is feeling better, and your review gave her that extra little push she needed ((although she would never admit is)). Also, she can't kick any guys ass, that's supposed to be my job, Kawwai's not the athletic type. Although she could kick there ass verbally ..

Hopefully you read it, On the Net HAS been updated. It was funny, when we got your review she was just finishing it off, problem was wouldn't allow us to post it for some odd reason. Same went for chapter 10, so we had to re-post EVERY CHAPTER. Sadly all the 63 reviews we got all went bye bye… T.T.

Thank you VERY much for the queen of characterization complement. As well I'm sure Kawwai would say thank you for the chain saw back… if she wasn't to busy checking every little part of it to make sure you didn't do anything… lol. Can't wait for another review… enjoy the chapter!

**Gavroche:** Don't worry, you did help me… BYR REVIEWING! (smiles) I don't know why, but I've been feeling like I want to add more horribly thinks to people's lives. Why Sango's, probably because she went threw so much already, I don't know. I have to say, from everyone in the Inuyasha gang I would have to say I feel sorry for Sango the most. I mean yeah I feel sorry for Miroku having the curse and Inuyasha losing Kikyo… well actually I'm not sorry about that… my point I think Sango went through the worst out of all of them. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**OniyuriGaaru:** Thank you for your idea, I was thinking about that too, but decided against it. As well, I think Kawwai's like in love with you. Why I don't know… (whispers) I herd she's dedicating the next On the Net chapter to you… I can't remember why, in the care on the way to school we started talking about you and then she said she was going to dedicate it to you… it was a good reason why… we just can't remember it any more. Hope you enjoy the chapter… .

Thanks again for your reviews, and I hope I'll recieve more soon!

**Chapter 6: Mr. Grinch**

**LAST TIME...**

Tears flew freely down Kagome's face, _'Sango, you've went through so much, after this you lost your family… how can you smile? How is it that still after all of this, she's still able to smile?'_ She looked down at her friend noticing she stopped crying. "I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't mean to trail on."

Kagome's tears continued flowing down when it was her turn to cry. She threw herself in Sango's arms and cried, "I'm so sorry Sango, you've been through so much."

Sango smiled, "I have, but in the end it's okay because I have friends like you, even if Miroku's such a leach."

Kagome sat up whipping her tears, she laughed along with Sango. "Let's go, I'll make some lunch kay?"

Sango nodded beginning to walk down the path when she noticed her weapon on the ground. She picked it up and stared at it curious. "I wonder how it got here."

Kagome smiled, "Well it is a boomerang isn't it? It comes straight back to the owner no matter how far away it is." She laughed along with Sango as they walked down the path to Keade's hut.

**THIS TIME...**

Shippou followed Keade around the village. There where odd men singing about love, some singing about being alone. Others singing about work, it was like a mad town. "Granny Keade, what are we going to do? Everyone's singing, it's scaring me"

"I Shippou, this is ye doing"

Shippou chewed on his nails, he knew he was in BIG trouble, but he didn't know he did this. He didn't think he could create a spell so enormous. "I'm sorry granny Keade; I didn't mean to cause so much trouble."

Keade shook her head slowly, bringing her hands around her back she walked back to the hut. "I think, fate wanted this to happen"

Shippou stared with confusion as he walked along side of the old Miko. "What do you mean Keade? Are you saying that a person called fate was planning this the whole time? Is fate a girl or a boy? How old is she/he? Do I know him/her?"

Keade laughed looking down at the young fox demon, "I guess ye could say Fate is a person who wanted this to happen."

Shippou nodded, "I want to meet this fate person."

Keade laughed again reaching the hut seeing the young monk sitting outside of it. "Ah, young Monk, what do I owe the pleasure of ye's visit this fin morning?"

Monk opened his eyes slowly looking towards where the voice came from. He saw Keade and Shippou and smiled. "I came to discus the matter of some kind of spell that seems to be in the air." Miroku stopped looking down at Shippou as he tensed up, not understanding why he ignored it.

The old woman of the village nodded, "I, I have seen with my own eyes the effects of the spell, though I wish to wait for the others before I explain the events that have occurred the past hour."

Miroku nodded looking out into the forest seeing Kagome emerged with Sango. He jumped looking down at the ground. He didn't dare look into Sango's eye at the moment.

Sango noticed the strange way Miroku was acting but shrugged it off, she turned to Keade, "Lady Keade, I wanted to ask you about something."

"If it's this curse that makes people sing, yes I shall explain to ye all what's going on as soon as Inuyasha gets here."

Just as soon as those words left her mouth, the young male hanyou emerged from the forest, "Yo old Hag there…"

Everyone, not wanting to hear everything over again all yelled at the same time, "We know everyone's singing!"

Inuyasha jumped back his ears flattening against his skull. "Alright, alright you don't got to yell it to the frickin world!" He yelled back at his friends. He turned his head slightly seeing Kagome stare at him; he looked at her puzzled, "What the hell are you staring at?" He snapped at the young girl from the future.

Kagome jumped slightly, "Oh, umm nothing." She turned away from Inuyasha deciding it was best if she didn't look at him at all. _'It's hard to believe I herd him sing. I never suspected Inuyasha to be the singing type, yet he has a great voice.'_

Keade nodded seeing the whole gang here. She looked down and the young kitsune hiding behind her leg. The old women smiled winking at Shippou as if saying, don't worry. Keade cleared her throat before continuing, "I have been roaming the village and it seems as though there has been a cursed placed upon it, weather it's every where else I do not know. As to where this curse came from I also don't know the answer to that."

Inuyasha growled in frustration, "Then what the hell do you know you old hag!" He hissed getting annoyed; she wasn't telling him anything that helped him understand what was going on.

Keade shook her head, "Ye have no patens Inuyasha." She cleared her throat once again. "I have reason to believe when a human, or a demon have a strong feeling they sing about it. Music appears out of no were and no matter what ye does ye are forced to sing the feelings that you feel."

Miroku nodded, "Yes that makes sense, as to why I was singing."

Sango frowned at his comment. "A strong emotion eh? Could it be anything Lady Keade?"

The old women nodded, "Yes, from love to hate to jealous, any type of strong feeling."

Kagome thought about it for a moment, thinking about all the songs she'd herd so far. "That would mean, if you hear a song someone sang you can tell what there feeling"

Miroku nodded, "Yes, this could come as a conflict to our adventure, if Naraku were to know what we were feeling he could use it to his advantage."

Sango nodded in agreement, "Yes and we can't afford for him to know our weakness'."

Kagome put her hand under her chin, "But this could also come as an advantage to us right? I mean, we could find out what Naraku's weakness is through his song."

Inuyasha snorted, "Like that big old monkey could even have feelings."

Shippou came out from hiding behind Keade deciding to put in a word, "Well he does have Onigumos (sp?) heart, and he did once love Kikyo"

Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound of the dead miko's name. His eyes opened seeing everyone's eyes on him, "WHAT?" He yelled in frustration.

Miroku sighed, "We were hoping you would feel a strong feeling and start singing." Inuyasha growled clenching his hand into a fist as Miroku continued, "But I guess knowing you, you hadn't experienced it."

"Are you saying I don't have feelings Monk?"

Miroku shrugged, "Who knows"

Shippou looked at the two men fighting, but his gaze stayed on Inuyasha, "You're so mean Inuyasha"

Kagome's head perked up, "Like the grinch"

Everyone stared at her in question, "Grinch?" The group asked in unison.

Kagome nodded beginning to tell the story. "You see there was this really mean Grinch and he hated everyone, the only feeling he felt was hate. Everyone would say his heart was three sizes to small. In the end he became a good Grinch and loved everybody." She cried proud of her story.

Everyone stared at her, the look that said Kagome-your-whack, except Shippou he smiled, liking Kagome's story. He began hearing music pay around him as he got this feeling in his throat to sing.

Everyone looked around hearing the music. Kagome clasped her hands together, "Oh, were going to hear Shippou sing!" She cried staring at the little kitsune bellow her. Everyone watched the kitsune as they all expected to hear him sing with a high voice, but heard the complete opposite of high.

_You're a mean one, Inuyasha  
You really are a heel.  
You're as cuddly as a cactus,  
You're as charming as an eel.  
Inuyasha_

_You're a bad banana  
With a greasy black peel._

Inuyasha frowned not liking the song, knowing it was directed towards him. "I'm not a cuddly cactus, or a eel, what ever that is and I'm not a stupid greasy banana peel either!" He yelled in frustration. He gave Shippou a death glare as the little fox demon continued with his song.

_You're a monster, Inuyasha  
Your heart's an empty hole.  
Your brain is full of spiders,  
You've got garlic in your soul.  
Inuyasha _

I wouldn't touch you, with a  
thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole.

Kagome giggled a bit, not only to the lyrics, but the way Shippou was singing, he had a really deep hansom voice. It was cute.

Inuyasha growled at the little kitsune, "Excuse me? I do have a heart, and I don't got damn spiders in my brain or garlic in my soul. What's that supposed to mean anyways?"

Sango laughed along with Miroku as they listened to Shippou's song, they thought it was cute. Sango stumbled back a bit crashing into the perverted monk. He tried to catch her but as he did; his hand went on her ass. "Pervert!" She yelled hitting him sending him to the ground.

_You're a vile one, Inuyasha  
You have termites in your smile.  
You have all the tender sweetness  
Of a seasick crocodile.  
Inuyasha _

Given the choice between the two of you  
I'd take the seasick crocodile.

Kagome put her hand over her forehead laughing like no tomorrow. "That's to funny!" She yelled tears in her eyes from laughing to hard.

Inuyasha grabbed Shippou by the collar glaring at the young kitsune, "If you do chose a damn crocodile or whatever it is I'll slit your throat."

Shippou smiled as he spoke with his normal squeaky voice, "That's why I would go with the crocodile." He wiggled out of Inuyasha grip continuing his song.

_You're a foul one, Inuyasha  
You're a nasty, wasty skunk.  
Your heart is full of unwashed socks  
Your soul is full of gunk.  
Inuyasha _

The three words that best describe you,  
are, and I quote"Stink. Stank. Stunk."

_You're a rotter, Inuyasha  
You're the king of sinful sots.  
Your heart's a dead tomato splot  
With moldy purple spots,  
Inuyasha_

Inuyasha turned his head not facing Shippou, the stupid little kitsune wouldn't stop with his 'dissing' and he knew he wouldn't be able to live this down. He knew he was going to be reminded of this moment till he died.

_Your soul is an appalling dump heap overflowing  
with the most disgraceful assortment of deplorable  
rubbish imaginable,  
Mangled up in tangled up knots. _

You nauseate me, Inuyasha  
With a nauseous super-naus.  
You're a crooked jerky jockey  
And you drive a crooked horse.  
Inuyasha

Shippou closed his mouth as the beat continued in the air. He wanted to stop, he really did because he knew he was going to be killed after this. The only problem was the effects of his spell wouldn't allow the little kitsune to stop. He took another deep breath finishing off his wonderful song.

_You're a three decker sauerkraut and toadstool  
sandwich  
With arsenic sauce._

Shippou eyes slowly opened as the beat of the song faded away slowly. His green eyes looked at everyone and waited for there response. "Umm…" He said trailing off. It was silent around the group until everyone (except Inuyasha) applauded for the little kitsune.

Kagome smiled nodding her head, "That was excellent Shippou, you're a born singer." Sango nodded agreeing with Kagome, "She's right you know." Miroku came up from behind Shippou and padded his back, "Nice work in dissing Inuyasha over there." His complimented his eyes traveling to the silent hanyou in front of them.

Inuyasha turned around feeling uncomfortable seeing all eyes on him, "What?" He yelled in frustration.

"You did just get dissed by a kid." Kagome said.

Inuyasha stared at her not quite knowing what she meant by dissed but guessed it wasn't anything he would just let go. He glared at Shippou running to him. "You're dead!" He yelled chasing the little fox demon around Keade's hut.

The old miko shook her head, "If any of ye need me, I shall be in my hut." Without waiting for a reply she walked into her hut without another word said.

Kagome shook her head seeing Inuyasha with Shippou in his grasp. "Sit" She called out to him.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he let go of Shippou crashing down to the ground. "Damn it women will you ever stop?"

Kagome walked over to him bending down to be level with him, "And will you ever stop with you temper?"

Once the spell of the enchanted beads wore off, he pushed himself off the ground and stood up. Glaring down at her he beginning to arguing with the young Miko. "I'm not the one with the temper!"

"Are you saying I have the temper here?"

"What now you have troubling hearing me when I'm standing right here?"

"Not with you yelling to the whole world like this no!"

"Then why did you ask"

"Because you're not making sense!"

"Now you're calling me stupid?"

"And what if I am"

"You're so fucking annoying you damn wench!"

"Then why do you keep me around."

"Because we need you to find those damn shards witch I might add is YOUR fault for breaking the damn jewel in the first place!"

"I told you it was an accident; I was too worried about trying to find my way back home! How was I supposed to know it was something powerful and would cause so many problems?"

"It's called using you head, something you don't got!"

"I'm not the one with brain damage here"

"Damn it woman, you're the one who can't save herself when danger's around, why can't you be strong more like… like…"

"…Kikyo" Kagome whispered finishing Inuyasha's sentence off for him. She bowed her head down as everything around them grew silent. She shook her head not wanting to be there anymore, "I'm going home" She whispered beginning to run down the rocky path towards the old wooden well.

Inuyasha held his hand out as if wanting to call her back, say he was sorry but couldn't find the words to say it. Suddenly he felt someone hitting him on the head. When he brought his head up he rubbed it looking at the monk, "WHAT?" He snapped.

Miroku shook his head, "You're an idiot!"

"Am not!"

"Now you're going to argue with me to? Don't take you anger out on me" Miroku replied calmly turning away from the hanyou walking into the hut along with Sango and Shippou.

**((A/N I could end it here, but I guess I'll have ONE long chapter for Songs of Twisted fate.))**

A blue light surrounded the young miko as she ended up in her time period. She stayed at the bottom of the well kneeing down as tears came to her eyes. Slowly they began to flow down. "Why do we fight so much?" She wondered between sobs. She shook her head trying to clear it out of the one hanyou that seemed to haunt her. Slowly she stood up climbing the ladder hopping out of the well. She walked slowly down the path, while in the process of trying to stop her tears. She looked up with her glazed eyes towards the sun witch was slowly fading away as the dark cloud covered the once bright sun. She sighed sitting on a rock in front of a small pond full of golden fish. She sighed looking down at he fish swimming happily around without a care in the world. "I wonder how it is to be a fish." She wondered out load. Her thoughts then slowly traveled back to Inuyasha. She started feeling that same feeling as before in her throat. "This can't be…" She said her handing traveling towards her throat. "It can't affect me here; I'm not in the feudal era." She paused a tear streaming down her face, "Who cares right now? It's all he ever does." She whispered as though talking to herself. "… Always wants me to be like her, he can't see that I'm not her, I'm not… Kikyo." She trailed off hearing music beginning to play around her. "Again… I have to go through this again…" She complained as more tears flew down her flushed cheeks.

_Oh..._

_Said she gave you everything  
She broke her back to be  
What you need  
I tried so long to just complete  
Can't take no more  
Losin' sight of me  
I'm letting you know this can't go on  
This one way street I'm walkin' alone  
This time I'm breakin' free  
I'm gonna to find me_

She closed her eyes beginning to see images of Inuyasha and Kikyo surround her. She was in a dark area with a single beam of light shinning on her. The black walls moved around her each time showing one clip after another. It made Kagome want to break down and cry but then she remembered Inuyasha's words, _'Why can't you be strong like… like…'_ Her eyes snapped opening continuing to sing

_can't sit and be passive  
Won't tolerate no more  
That's it, I tried so hard to be  
What you wanted me to be  
If it can't be 50/50  
Then know that it don't fit me  
I can't give you all that's in me  
'Cause baby that's not me _

She closed her eyes once again reflecting on what she was singing. She honestly wanted to leave Inuyasha for good, he pulled the last straw, but when she thought about it over, and over again in her mind, she couldn't bare to say goodbye to him forever.

_Don't want you to think that I'm selfish  
I'm just sick of your one track mess  
If you can't meet me halfway  
I think it's time that you be on your way  
I love you but I can't baby you  
If it's Kikyo you want  
You know you gots to choose_

Her brown eyes traveled down to the little pond once again. She stared down at her reflection hating the way she looked at that moment. A tear slowly ell down her cheek hitting the pond water creating ripples as the fish flied. She knew Inuyasha had to choose soon and that's when realized it…

_I looked in the mirror  
Everyday I saw myself  
Fading away  
You're trying to mold be into her  
I loved you so, I put you first  
But I can't live my life this way_

… Why was she doing this? Why was she forcing Inuyasha to choose? It was pointless to her. _'IFI rely cared for him, and didn't want to hurt him then I wouldn't make him choose, I'm just making things harder on him.'_ She shook her head continuing with her singing.

_I can't sit and be passive  
Won't tolerate no more  
That's it, I tried so hard to be  
What you wanted me to be  
If it can't be 50/50  
Then know that it don't fit me  
I can't give you all that's in me  
'Cause baby that's not me_

She smiled slightly finally understanding what she should do. If she truly loved him, witch she believed she would go back, and tell him exactly what she wanted.

_I was so lost in love before  
I couldn't see the light  
But now I'm strong enough to leave you now  
So you better treat me right  
Don't wanna throw it all away  
So baby here's your last chance  
Don't wanna fight with you  
But I need more of you  
Give me all or it's the end_

_I can't sit and be passive  
Won't tolerate no more  
That's it, I tried so hard to be  
What you wanted me to be  
If it can't be 50/50  
Then know that it don't fit me  
I can't give you all that's in me  
'Cause baby that's not me_

She smiled again thinking of the next part of the lyrics. It was funny, she would do all those things to him, except wash his cloths that is.

_I cooked, I cleaned  
I washed your clothes  
You were so mean, so ungrateful  
At night I cried so many times  
Tell me how could you go diss me  
When you know one day you'll miss me  
If it can't be 50/50  
Then baby that's not me_

She slowly brought her hand down sticking a finger dipping it in the water out and rotated it creating more ripples as it blurred the reflection of herself. She didn't want to look at herself at the moment. She didn't want to see herself crying over nothing, she was going to be brave, and until she felt and looked better she would stay in time. She brought her hand back up to her chest griping her shirt as she ended the song.

_I can't sit and be passive  
Won't tolerate no more  
That's it, I tried so hard to be  
What you wanted me to be  
If it can't be 50/50  
Then know that it don't fit me  
I can't give you all that's in me  
'Cause baby that's not me_

_I can't sit and be passive  
Won't tolerate no more  
That's it, I tried so hard to be  
What you wanted me to be  
If it can't be 50/50  
Then know that it don't fit me  
I can't give you all that's in me  
'Cause baby that's not me_

_I can't sit and be passive  
Won't tolerate no more  
That's it, I tried so hard to be  
What you wanted me to be  
If it can't be 50/50  
Then know that it don't fit me  
I can't give you all that's in me  
'Cause baby that's not me_

She slowly stood up as the wind blew her hair playing around with it along with her olive green skirt. She moved her head up staring at the darkened clouds. Rain began to fall on her face, her tears fusing together with the cold wet drops of rain. She smiled slightly singing the last long as the music faded.

_I can't...I won't...oh..._

She stayed under the rain as it grew harder and fester. She was completely soaked to the bone as she turned walking back inside the hut that shielded the well the wind carrying her skirt as she walked in. She looked at the well and smiled putting her foot over the edge and jumped in.

* * *

**A/N: Well I wasn't actually going to stop here and I was going to continue writing up one more song but I got many reviews for reborn and really wanted to work on it because you guys reviewed so much AND I didn't even have to ask AND I wanted to prove to all of you I could update fast if I tired… anyways till next time…**

PEACE...SMOCH...LOVES!

_**Rae-orri Kawwai-kitsune**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha character or any songs I used in this fic. Mr. Grinch by someone and That's not me by Jennifer Lopez.

((Un-edited))


	8. Chapter 7: That Sword is Mine

**Song's Of Twisted Fate**

A/N: Well here's the next chapter… I've realized these three seem to be the only ones who reviewed this chapter… funny these three were the ones I gave comments to in the last chapter...

**True-blue-friend:** I love my Shippou, and I also love the evil Shippou in On the Net. Sadly she wasn't the one who picked the song. I began typing this chapter up when I decided to use the Grinch song. It was last minute choice. Finny, Kawwai compared us to Yin and Yang too, you guys are more alike then you think. I do have a beta reader the problem is she's lazy. Give you one guess who. So I decided not to let her edit it, otherwise we would still be on chapter one right now… lol. Anyways enjoy the chapter… all with Sesshomaru! I dedicate it to you!

**Gavroche:** It's okay, I feel lazy often… lol. I love your reviews any how, I remember you were one of my first reviewer for my other stories. Please keep sending in your reviews… even if there short!

**OniyuriGaaru:** Thanks for your ideas, I'm going to listen to the songs (if I ever get them) before I think about using them. Please continue to send in your ideas! I love you, your one of my fav. Reviewers. Every time I get my first review for a chapter it always turned out to be you! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**WARNING!**

**I warn you all you may piss you pants when you find out what song is used when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru argue so please make sure you have the toilet near by! If you find out what the song is it's best to listen to it while reading the song... if you have it. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 7: That Sword is Mine**

**LAST TIME...**

She stayed under the rain as it grew harder and fester. She was completely soaked to the bone as she turned walking back inside the hut that shielded the well the wind carrying her skirt as she walked in. She looked at the well and smiled putting her foot over the edge and jumped in.

**THIS TIME...**

Sesshomaru slowly came through the clearing seeing Jaken and Rin. He watched with calm eyes as the little human girl ran over to him. "How was your trip lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru nodded answering simply, "Alright, did Jaken give you any trouble?" He asked his voice as cold as ice.

Rin smiled skipping in circles, "Jaken was most behaved Milord." Rin answered with her big toothy grin. She turned to Jaken as he ran next to Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru you have returned!" He said excited his lord was back.

"I presume you've been taking care of Rin fine?"

Jaken nodded scrambling to his feet as he bowed, "Yes milord, I followed your wishes as you asked." Jaken answered waiting for some sort of answer from his master. Receiving no answer he looked up noticing Sesshomaru up ahead along with Rin. Jaken jumped staring at the two, "W-Wait milord!" Jaken called out to his master. When he finally caught up with them he was out of breath.

Rin smiled happily when Jaken caught up with them. "Master Jaken is out of breath. Is master Jaken alright?" She smiled as he nodded trying to keep up with them. She continued skipping along the path when she started hearing music. Smiling she decided to sing, not that she had much of a choice. "BARE TIME!" She called out before singing.

_I'm flying my colors so that everyone can see  
isn't this the perfect way to introduce me  
to say that I'm different I'm special its true  
let the magic of my colors put its power on you_

Jaken stared at Rin, "What are you singing about now you wretched girl?"

Rin giggled continuing her little song about everyone she knew and about colures. Witch is pretty scary if you ask me. "The Funshine bear!" Rin yelled throwing her hand up in the hair

_Got the sun on his tummy and a smile on his face  
His ready for a party any time any place  
and Sesshomaru doesn't have a lot to say,  
but he's perfect in every way_

Jaken stared, sure Rin sang a lot, but not like this. He looked around, "Milord I think Rin as finally lost it?" He commented, "I hear music all around milord."

"Yes Jaken I know, I hear it too. Are you suggesting I'm deaf?"

Jaken jumped, "N-No milord!"

Rin smiled skipping a head of up. Turning to face them she put on her cutest face singing the next verse.

_I'm Wish bear that's what I do_  
_and maybe I can help you make your dreams come true._

Jaken started pushing Rin forwards, "Rin snap out of this game. It's not longer funny"

Rin giggled and hiccupped as if she were drunk. Giggling again she continued her last little line.

_Bright heart raccoon, that's that,  
It can solve any problem thinking logically_

Rin giggled pointing to Sesshomaru's fluffy thing. "It's smart" She giggled again continuing her small little song.

_I'm flying my colors so that everyone can see  
isn't this a perfect way to introduce me.  
to say that I'm different I'm special its true.  
let the magic of my colors put its power on you._

((A/N: A-un is Sesshomaru's dragon things alright?))

Sesshomaru shook his head at Rin. "Rin what is this nonsense your singing?" He asked walking past her, ahead of her and Jaken along with A-un.

Rin giggled, "I don't know milord." She replied. Rin skipped up to A-un and smiled at them directing the next part of her song to them.

_Here's A-un  
you can call A-un any time your sad  
They'll put you in the pink and make you feel real glad._

She laughed thinking about which the next part of he song should be towards that's when it hit her, "INUYASHA!"

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracts at the sound of Rin's voice. "What was that?

_His name's Inuyasha, He's always feeling blue  
If it's not one thing its another  
Oh what is he going to do?_

She giggled beginning to spin around in circles as she finished the song off.

Jaken stared at the girl as if she was crazy, _'Why does Master Sesshomaru keep her? How can he out up with her? Wait he never does, I always end up stuck with her.'_

_I'm flying my colors so that everyone can see  
isn't this a perfect way to introduce me  
to say that I'm different I'm special its true  
let the magic of my colors put its power on you_

Rin giggled as the song began to fad away. She crossed her arms over her chest as she pouted, "Aw, the songs over"

"Finally!" Jaken remarked whipping his forehead.

Rin jumped up and down smiling, "Lets sing that again!" She said beginning to sing when Sesshomaru's voice stopped her.

"Rin, that's enough"

"Yes milord" She replied smiling.

Jaken's jaw dropped, "Sure when he tells her to stop she stops."

Sesshomaru turned to Jaken, "What was that?"

"Nothing milord"

Sesshomaru turned to Jaken calmly, "Jaken you shall accompany me"

Jaken smiled tears of joy beginning to flow down his cheeks. _'Finally Lord Sesshomaru is taking me along with him, away from that annoying little girl Rin.'_ "Yes Milord, where are we going?" He asked running up to his side.

Sesshomaru didn't answer just looked at Rin, "Stay here with A-un Rin"

Rin nodded smiling, "Yes milord, A-un and I shall be on our best behavior and will not move from this spot." She smiled sweetly waving Jaken and Sesshomaru goodbye. "Don't forget to come back for Rin and A-un" She called seeing them get smaller.

Inuyasha looked out into the distance. He didn't like the feeling he was getting, that someone was coming for him. He shook his head, "Must be my imagination." He sighed, his thoughts drifting over to Kagome, "I made her mad this time." He began to recall the events of what happened when a scent hit his noise. Inuyasha smirked, "I was right someone did come here for me." He sighed not exactly wanting to deal with him at a time like this. He sniffed the air realizing he didn't have to walk far.

Sesshomaru walked calmly up to Inuyasha, smiling, "I presume you know what I'm here for?"

Inuyasha snorted, "Not like you came here to give me a present or anything"

"But we all know what I want"

"I ain't giving you a present any time soon Sesshomaru."

"I'm not expecting you to, that's why I'll just have to take it."

Inuyasha smirked un-sheathing Tetsusaiga, "Like the million of times you've tried before, what makes you think this time will be different?"

"Simple, don't you have you little human wrench Inuyasha. Now hand Tetsusaiga over"

The comment about Kagome struck him; sure he didn't have Kagome but who cared? It wasn't like she gave him special powers or anything, "Over my dead body!"

"Then I shall personally grant your wish" Sesshomaru replied calmly unsheathing his own sword. Sesshomaru watched with his ice cold eyes as Inuyasha launched himself at him prepared to fight.

Jaken watched from behind the thick bushes as the battle raged on. "Why did milord suddenly come here to Inuyasha? It can't be for the sword, lord Sesshomaru already has a powerful sword." Jaken looked up, "Is Lord Sesshomaru seeking even more power?"

Kagome climbed out of the well whipping the last bit tears that threaten to fall. "Much better" She said with a smile. She felt like there were eyes on her. Turning around she saw three faces right up towards her. She screamed falling over the edge of the well onto the ground. She was relived to see it was only Sango Miroku and Shippou. "Don't scare me like that"

Sango laughed, "Sorry Kagome, were just glad to see you back so soon."

Kagome stood up patting her skirt to her the dirt of, "Well, I didn't exactly want to go to school." She said as an excuse. She turned to her friends smiling, "Any news on this singing thing?"

Shippou jumped a bit remembering they didn't know it was him. "N-No he answered for everyone."

Miroku shook his head, "All we know is of what Kaede told us."

Kagome nodded, "Alright" She looked from side to side, "Um… Where's Inuyasha?" She asked. She wanted to apologies to him knowing full well he wasn't going to apologies.

Miroku thought for a moment, "We haven't seen him since you were here. He walked off when you left."

Kagome looked down to the ground feeling bad for hurting him. She shook her head getting out of her trance before she started singing again, "Did you see where he went?"

Sango shook her head till Kirara perked her head up, "Kirara?" Sango asked with a puzzled look on her face.

Kirara hopped out of Sango's arms and meowed beginning to run deep into the forest. "Kirara!" Sango called as the group began to fallow the neko demon. After a couple seconds of running, Kagome stopped. Sango and Miroku looked back at her, "What's wrong Kagome?"

"Don't you hear that?"

Sango and Miroku listen carefully hearing music begin to play. "It's the spell, that's probably why Kirara's telling us to follow her."

Kirara meowed as a yes as she continued running to the scene a head of them all.

Kagome gasped at the sigh before her, "Inuyasha!" She called as Inuyasha was sent flying back into a tree. Inuyasha looked up hearing Kagome's voice. He stared for a couple of minutes, _'She came back'_ He thought to himself quickly turning back to the battle. He stood up as his ears perked up, _'Damn it to hell, not now!'_ He yelled to himself feeling that same feeling in his throat. He stared at Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes wondering if it was affecting his brother or not.

Sesshomaru herd the music around. That was when a feeling hit him hard. In his throat, he felt like singing. He revisited as long as he could but he couldn't last for long. _'Was this what was happening to Rin?'_

Miroku laughed, "There going to sing." He cried tears in his eyes.

Kagome stared at them, were Inuyasha and Sesshomaru really going to sing? She closed her eyes remembering the time she first herd Inuyasha sing. She had to admit he was a good singer, she loved the sound of his voice, and she was going to experience it again.

Miroku continued laughed, "Two brothers…. That's hate each other… singing,. This is going to be priceless. Let's find out how good Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sing."

Sango whacked him in the head, "Shut up Miroku"

Jaken's eyes widened still behind the green thick bush, _'Is this true? Is Lord Sesshomaru going to sing? In all my years with him I have never even herd him hum.'_

Inuyasha growled as his mouth opened, he started singing…

Inuyasha - _Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute._

Sesshomaru's mouth forced open as if answering Inuyasha. They weren't quite singing yet, just talking with music in the back round but Sesshomaru had a bad feeling like he was about to sing soon.

Sesshomaru -_ uh huh, sure, you know you look kinda familiar._

Inuyasha -_ Yeah, I'm your brother but, umm,  
I just heard you're after something of mine  
something named you,  
you know its name._

Sesshomaru -_ Oh, yeah definitely I know its name._

Inuyasha -_ I just wanted to let you know it's mine._

Sesshomaru -_ Huh..no no, it's mine._

Sesshomaru felt like an idiot singing in front of these humans. He didn't understand exactly why he was singing… he just was.

Inuyasha didn't like this, he was singing (with his brother) about a sword, and the music that played around him sounded so girlish to him. He was forced to make a fool of himself and he didn't like it one bit.

_You need to give it up.  
Had about enough.  
It's not hard to see,  
the sword is mine.  
I'm sorry that you  
seem to be confused  
it belongs to me  
the sword is mine._

Kagome giggled a bit. She couldn't help at laugh on the look on Inuyasha's face. They looked so girly singing the song about a sword. That's when she realized it, he throat began to tingle a bit. _'Damn, don't put me in this to please!'_ She asked begging the gods.

Inu - _I think it's time we got this straight,_

Kagome - _can't we sit..._

Inuyasha crashed the ground when Kagome put her little line in. He then continued slowly getting up from the ground.

Inuyasha - ..._and talk face to face._  
_There is no way you could mistake it for your sword,  
Are you insane?_

Sesshomaru looked over to Kagome as she sung as well. _'Does this affect everyone?'_ He wondered as he noticed Inuyasha went crashing to the ground. He didn't quite understand why Inuyasha fell but decided to ignore it as his mouth beginning to open as he sung his part.

Sesshomaru -_See I know that you may be  
just a bit jealous of me.  
Cause' you're blind if you can't see  
that its power is all for me._

Inuyasha snorted at Sesshomaru's comment sheathing his sword. He didn't think Sesshomaru would be fighting him any time soon.

Jaken stared in amazement, he never though he would ever hear Sesshomaru sing. He thought for a moment, witch wasn't to often. _'That human girl sung, and Rin sung before to. Could it be this is happening to everyone? It has to be, Lord Sesshomaru would never sing on his own free will.'_

Inuyasha - _See I tried to hesitate,  
I didn't want to say what Totosai told me.  
He said without it  
I couldn't make it through the day,  
ain't that a shame._

Sesshomaru - _And maybe you misunderstood,  
Plus I can't see how father could  
wanna waste his power and that's not good.  
All of my force was all it took_

_The sword is mine.  
You need to give it up.  
Had about enough.  
It's not hard to see,  
the sword is mine.  
I'm sorry that you  
seem to be confused.  
It belongs to me  
the sword is mine._

Miroku continued laughing, to him this was something that would never happen even in his dreams and yet it was happening right in front of him. "Th-This is too funny" He tried to say between laughs.

Sango giggled a bit trying to hold in her laughter. "I have to admit… this is funny" She agreed with Miroku holding in her laugh but couldn't any longer.

Sesshomaru - _Must you do the things you do  
keep on acting like a fool  
you need to know it's me not you  
and if you didn't know, hanyou, it's true._

Inuyasha growled somewhat from Sesshomaru calling him a hanyou. Not that he wasn't use to it, but even after this song Sesshomaru was still able to put the little hanyou part in. Taking a deep breath he continued.

Inuyasha - _I think that you should realize,  
And try to understand why  
It is a part of my life  
I know it's killing you inside._

Kagome gave a sigh of relief, at least all she did was put in that one little line causing Inuyasha to sit witch made the who little episode even funnier. She covered her mouth sniffing a laugh. She knew the whole group was going to hear of this when Inuyasha was done with his moment of Sesshomaru but she couldn't help herself.

Sesshomaru - _You can say what you wanna say.  
What you have, I can take.  
From the truth you won't escape.  
I can tell real strength from fake._

Inuyasha snorted, _'Yeah who's got the fake strength'_ He thought to himself denying that fact that Sesshomaru was talking to him. Grinding his teeth together he sung his comeback to him.

Inuyasha - _When will you get the picture.  
You're the past, I'm the future  
Get away it's my time to shine  
if you didn't know the sword is mine._

_The sword is mine.  
You need to give it up.  
Had about enough.  
It's not hard to see,  
the sword is mine.  
I'm sorry that you  
seem to be confused.  
It belongs to me  
the sword is mine._

Jaken shook his head, at this moment, for once in his life, he wished he didn't know the great demon lord of the west. It was embarrassing to see his master like this.

Shippou stopped laughing for a moment noticing Jaken, "Look it's the imp from before"

Jaken jumped seeing Shippou, "What are implying little fox?"

Shippou looked back at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha beginning to laugh, "He's funny" He said rolling on the floor laughing, as his arms wrapped around his stomach.

Jaken sweet dropped, "Lord Sesshomaru was never addressed by someone funny." Jaken turned back to the singing battle between the two inu brothers.

Sesshomaru - _You can't destroy this right I've won  
Your silly games I won't allow  
The sword is mine without a doubt  
You might as well throw in the towel_

Inuyasha - _What makes you think that it belongs to you,  
when I'm the one that brought it to  
The special place that's at my side,  
saved my love, and saved my pride_

Inuyasha thought for a moment actually being serious in the song. It was true, the sword saved his love (give you one guess who…) and his pride. He knew he would never hand it over to Sesshomaru. His mouth opened singing the chores of the song along with his brother for the last time.

_The sword is mine.  
You need to give it up.  
Had about enough.  
It's not hard to see,  
the sword is mine.  
I'm sorry that you  
seem to be confused.  
It belongs to me  
the sword is mine._

Sesshomaru sighed a bit, he was actually glad this singing game was almost done. But what he didn't understand was why they were singing about a sword. He didn't want the sword any longer. He had a powerful sword already. _'Or is it maybe I still seek the power of the Tetsusaiga?' _He wondered.

Sesshomaru - _The sword is mine, not yours_

Inuyasha – _But mine!_

Sesshomaru - _Not yours!_

Inuyasha – _But mine!_

Sesshomaru – _Not yours!_

Inuyasha – _But mine!_

Inuyasha smirked a bit hearing the song beginning to fade. Thank the lord for finally stopping this stupid song, that he though was pointless. Men settled these kinds of problems through battle, not singing. Heck not even girls did this. Taking a deep breath he finished the song along with his brother.

_I'm sorry that you  
seem to be confused.  
It belongs to me  
the sword is mine._

The music began to fade away. The two brother stared at each other no emotion showing in each others eyes what so every; that is except regret.

Inuyasha's ears perked up hearing laughter from where his friends stood. He stared at them anger beginning to build up inside of him. "Stop laughing! You know I can't help it!"

Sesshomaru stared at his brother, "Are you saying this is caused by someone?"

Inuyasha growled turning to Sesshomaru, "Why should I tell you anything?"

Sesshomaru calmed himself down a bit before answering with his cold icy voice. "Because I wish to know why these strange things have been occurring."

Inuyasha growled, "We don't know all we know is that people are forced to sing about teir emotions."

Sesshomaru shook his head, "That is impossible"

Inuyasha nodded, "Damn right it's impossible since you don't got emotions!"

Miroku shook his head, "Not necessarily Inuyasha, Sesshomaru does have feelings; feelings maybe he doesn't even know exists."

Inuyasha shook his head, "No way"

Sesshomaru cleared his throat to indicate that he was still there, "Tell me monk is this the reason behind why both humans and demons are singing?"

Miroku nodded, "Yes Sesshomaru now let me ask you something, did you see someone sing that was not near this village?"

Sesshomaru looked directly at Miroku wondering if he should answer the Monk, "Yes" was all he said.

Jaken turned to Shippou noticing he was staring at him. "What is it you stupid little fox?"

Shippou just continued staring, "Can't you feel that?"

Jaken stared in wonder at what the young kitsune was talking about. When he turned to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha he noticed they were fighting again. Shaking his head he felt something in his throat, a tingling feeling. _'This can't be happening to me.'_

Shippou to felt the feeling in his throat to. He looked up to Kagome and Sango noticing both of them were watching himself and Jaken. "um…"

Suddenly both Shippou and Jaken put there hands next to their mouths as if they were calling something, except ass they said was…

"Who let the dogs out!"

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? Did you piss your pants? I sure did… lol. So the song was Brandy and Monica That boy is mine… except we called it, that sword is mine. I will have to give Kawwai credit for picking the song and modifying it, but I picked the idea for using it to talk about the sword… I got to take SOME credit right…? Anyways hope you liked it, and I'm sure you all know what the next song is… (winks)**

PEACE...SMOCH...LOVES!

_**Rae-orri Kawwai-kitsune**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha character or any songs I used in this fic. Flying Colours by the Care Bears and That Boy is Mine by Brandy and Monica.

((Un-edited))


End file.
